1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a focused ion beam apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, TEM observation at specific positions is being widely used to set process conditions and perform process management with respect to semiconductor devices. In order to manufacture these sample pieces for TEM observation, an FIB-SEM apparatus is used (see, for example, JP-A-2010-002308). Also, in recent years, miniaturization of device structures has developed, and the film thicknesses of TEM samples to be manufactured have decreased. For example, in current NAND flash memories, it is required to decrease their thicknesses to 20 nm or less.
However, in order to manufacture TEM samples having smaller film thicknesses, a high technical level is required. Also, since it is required for a plurality of workers having different technical levels to manufacture a number of samples, a reduction in a technical level which is required of workers, the uniformity in the quality of manufactured TEM samples, and shortening of work time are big issues.